Love at First Sight
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Jason never expected to find love at Camp Rock, but with one glimpse at the shiny girl before him, he did. Jella. For Paige.


**A/N: **This is for LaPaige. I wrote her a Jella for her birthday, but it wasn't fun and it wasn't all that great. It was rushed. So in my free time I've been working on this slowly and I'm satisfied with it. So it's for you Paige. I hope you like it! It's got Jella and mentions of Naitlyn (which I know you love) and even a tad bit of Smitchie.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or places you recognize from Camp Rock. Their characters may be tweaked a bit, but hopefully not too much.

* * *

Jason never expected to fall in love at Camp Rock. He should have, but he didn't. All the good things in his life came from that camp: his best memories, his best friends and his band. Why wouldn't he find love there too?

He saw her at Final Jam. He was sitting at his judging table looking over the score sheets and waiting for the first group to start. He looked up when something shiny caught his eye. Standing there before him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was watching the stage as Brown introduced the first group, not noticing him staring. When the music started it took all his will power to not stare at her and actually pay attention to the song. He was thrilled when she joined them on stage and he could stare at her _and _pay attention to the performance. He hadn't had a chance to say anything to her, but he decided he _would_ get near her before they left camp.

He didn't see her again that night until she took her spot on stage for the Final Jam Session. As he played he kept an eye on her. She sang and she danced and he thought she was even _more_ beautiful, if that was possible. And she looked… sweet. Could a person look sweet? He wasn't sure, but if they could, that's what she looked like. He watched her move around the stage and when he saw his chance he moved to be by her. Even if it was temporary, he was in heaven just to be standing next to her, singing with her.

He lost her as everyone was leaving the stage. It was a jumbled mess of people taking off in different directions. He looked around for her everywhere, but had no luck finding her.

"Hey Jason!" Shane called over the crowd. "Mitchie and me are going to the docks. I can't find Nate, so keep an eye out for him."

"Alright buddy, have fun," he called back.

"Oh I will," Shane grinned.

He stood there looking around for a few more minutes before Nate plowed his way through the crowd, a girl just a few feet behind him.

"Hey man. Have you seen Shane or Mitchie?"

"The docks," Jason answered distractedly.

"Figures," the girl muttered rolling her eyes.

Jason finally turned to pay attention to them.

"Who's this?" he asked interested. It looks like he wasn't the only one to be love struck.

"Caitlyn," Nate answered. "She's Mitchie's friend. The one who performed with her."

"Oh," Jason nodded. "You were great up there."

"Thanks," Caitlyn said unsure as Jason went back to looking around.

"Uh dude, is there something you're looking for?" Nate asked.

"Someone."

"Who?"

"I… don't know."

"You don't know who you're looking for?" Nate asked confused.

"No, I don't."

"I'm sure we'll find them in no time then!" Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"I hope so," Jason smiled. Caitlyn laughed.

"You looking for a girl?" she asked. Jason nodded. "And you don't know who she is?"

"No, and I don't know how to figure it out either."

"I'm just putting this out there," Caitlyn said slowly, "but I go to camp here, I know most people."

"That doesn't help me any," Jason said dismissively.

"No, Jason, she's saying she can help you," Nate explained. "Maybe, tell her what this girl looks like and she'll know who it is."

Caitlyn nodded.

"She's beautiful."

"Well that narrows it down," Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "What else?"

"She was shiny."

"Shiny?" Nate asked skeptically.

"Her shirt. Her shirt was shiny."

After many more vague, unhelpful answers Jason finally gave Caitlyn some useful information.

"Oh! You must mean Ella then!"

Jason smiled.

"Is that her name? Ella? It's beautiful."

"Enough with the beautiful Jase, wait till she's around to compliment her at least."

"She probably went back to her cabin," Caitlyn said as if Nate didn't interrupt. "I can take you there if you'd like. Then we'll go find Shane and Mitchie."

"Yes please," Jason smiled.

Jason talked about Ella the whole way to her cabin, only shutting up when he heard her voice inside. Caitlyn went right up and knocked on the door.

"Caitlyn?" Margret – or was it Peggy – answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Peggy. Can I steal Ella away?"

"Um, I guess. Hey Ella, it's for you."

"Who is it?" she asked moving in to sight. Jason thought she looked even more adorable the way her face scrunched up in confusion. "Caitlyn? What are you doing here?"

Caitlyn turned to Jason, making sure this was the right girl before answering. By the look on his face she knew she had it right.

"Do you maybe want to go for a walk to the docks?"

"With you?"

"Uh, yeah. And Nate and Jason?"

Ella's eyes flickered to both boys, straying on Jason who was staring eagerly at her, before she smiled and nodded.

"Let me just grab a jacket."

"I told you she was beautiful," Jason whispered to Nate.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute," Nate agreed.

"Not cute, beautiful," Jason said seriously. Nate just nodded noncommittally. He had his own ideas of who was beautiful.

"Alright let's go," Ella smiled, buttoning up her jacket and shutting the door behind her.

"Hi," Jason breathed out as he fell into step beside her. Nate and Caitlyn followed behind at a much slower pace to give themselves and their friends privacy.

"Hello," she giggled.

"I'm Jason."

"Ella," she smiled wider.

"Ella," he said. "That's a pretty name."

"I've never liked it much," she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"How could you not? It's beautiful."

"I've always wanted a longer name," she said slowly. "Something more elegant at least, more Princess-y. Like Cinderella, Giselle, Aurora. Not Snow White though," she shook her head. "That's just a silly name."

"What if I call you Cinderella then?" Jason grinned at his brilliant idea.

"It's not my name though."

"It's in there somewhere. _Ella_. Cinder_ella_."

"I never thought of that," Ella smiled happily.

"Cinderella it is," Jason nodded, his mind made up. "You did great tonight by the way."

"Thanks," she beamed at him. "It was a lot of fun. Final Jam Session was cool. It's fun to sing with everyone."

"Yeah it is," Jason nodded and smiled, thinking how he got to sing with her.

"And you played great," she blushed, "but, well you always do."

"Thanks," he said eagerly, excited she noticed him at all. "I try to do great."

Ella giggled. "Of course you do silly, who would try to do bad?"

Jason didn't really catch her words, but laughed along with her, enjoying the sound. He took a quick look back to Nate and Caitlyn, pleased that they seemed content being ignored.

"So, Cinderella," he grinned at the nickname. "Tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything," he said. "What do you like to do?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Girl stuff. Shop, watch movies, sing and dance."

"I like all that stuff too," Jason smiled. "Maybe we can do some of it together sometime."

"That'd be totally fun!" Ella nodded, excitement written all over her face.

"Hey guys!" Nate called over to them. "You going to the docks with us or just wandering around?"

"Sorry," Jason blushed lightly. "Got a little distracted."

"I'm sure you did," Nate smirked at him.

Jason turned back to take the path to the dock he missed the first time by. Ella walked beside him and, when she stumbled a bit, he lightly placed a hand on her back to be ready to steady her if need be. He didn't notice the blush and small smile Ella wore the rest of the way to the group.

"Ella?" Mitchie looked up surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"They showed up and asked me to go for a walk with them," she explained. She looked up to Jason briefly. "And I said yes. So here I am."

"Ah," Mitchie said as understanding dawned on her. She scooted closer to Shane. "Well have a seat guys."

"And just what have you two been up to out here?" Caitlyn asked, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

"That," Shane smirked, putting an arm around Mitchie, "is none of your business."

"Fine," Caitlyn shrugged. "Don't tell me. Mitchie will later."

"No she won't," she scoffed.

"Actually, yeah, she will," Mitchie nodded. Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at Shane who just looked to someone else.

"What are you guys doing down at the docks anyway?" he asked.

"Came to bug you," Nate shrugged, relaxing back on his elbows and looking up at the sky.

They spent the next hour alternating between talking in different groups or pairs. Jason made sure that whichever conversation Ella was in he paid attention to. He was pleased that it wasn't a hard task though because she seemed intent on including him in every conversation she was having. He learned a lot about her and with each word that passed through her mouth he liked her even more. She fascinated him.

He was also excited to see Shane and Nate seemed to like her just fine and so did both of the girls they seemed to be interested in. That was a good sign. If they all got along in a group they could make for a great group of friends. He shuddered remembering the last girlfriend Shane had and how much Nate and himself had disliked her. They definitely hadn't gotten along and were overly happy when Shane called it off with her. And he liked Mitchie and Caitlyn, so there wasn't going to be a problem like that if him and his band mates each got what they wanted and started dating their girl of interest.

"We should all do something together before the tour starts up," he suggested to the group at large.

"Yeah," Ella said excitedly. "I like you guys, you're fun."

"I definitely wouldn't mind seeing you guys again," Mitchie nodded.

"Good, cause you don't have a choice," Shane laughed.

"Maybe we should hang out with out Shane though," she rolled her eyes.

"I second that," Caitlyn spoke up, grinning.

"Oh, I thought you liked Shane though Mitchie?" Jason asked confused. Weren't they holding hands? He thought they both liked each other.

"Yeah Mitchie," Shane pouted. "I thought you liked me?"

"Okay fine," she sighed. "You can hang out with us."

"What do you think Nate?" Caitlyn turned to him. "Everyone's in so far but you."

"Well," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "That'd be fun, but… don't the three of you all live in different places? How would that work out?"

"Way to ruin the fun," she muttered back to him.

"I'm just saying! We can't all hang out together if you live all over the place!"

"So we'll work that out," Mitchie shrugged. "No big deal. I'm sure we could all get together and you three will be together right?"

"We will, but how can you? Where do you even all live?"

After much discussion and suggestions – some not so great – they finally figured it all out. They were definitely a good drive away from each other, but nothing unbearable or unreasonable. And Mitchie and Ella lived closer to Caitlyn then each other. And the guys could go whereever they needed to be. So they'd meet up at Caitlyn's.

"So we'll have to all talk to our parents and see about getting to Caitlyn's house one day," Mitchie finalized. "My mom would probably drive me, she likes Caitlyn."

"And I can get my brother to drop me off," Ella said. "He likes taking road trips."

"And you guys could probably stay the night if it was easier," Caitlyn grinned. She shot an unsure look at Ella. "Oh, that's if you would want to?"

Ella's eyes lit up. "Absolutely! I love slumber parties!"

"Okay," Caitlyn smiled amused. "A slumber party could be fun."

"Do we get to do our nails and watch movies and gossip about boys?" Mitchie laughed.

"Absolutely," Ella nodded.

"What boys do you need to gossip about?" Shane asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. "It better be us."

Caitlyn smirked. "I'd love to gossip about you boys. Especially a certain ego maniac one of you."

Nate chuckled. "Can't imagine who that'd be."

The group shared a laugh at Shane's expense and continued to make plans to get together and talk about all the things they'd do. Jason was excited. He didn't want this to be the last time that he saw Ella. There was just something about her that drew him to her. Since the first moment he saw her – hours ago – he knew he needed to get to know her. And now it was just confirmed; she needed to be a part of his life.

Ella let out a big yawn and Jason immediately took action. "Are you tired? Do you wanna go back to your cabin? I can walk you there."

She smiled sleepily up at him and nodded. "I should probably be getting to sleep. Tess had us up extremely early rehearsing."

As if to prove her point she yawned again. Jason stood and offered her his hand. Once all the good nights and sweet dreams were exchanged they started their trip back to her cabin. Jason noticed her feet were dragging and she was stumbling a bit from the drowsiness and boldly put an arm around her and pulled her into his side. To his delight, instead of pushing away and insisting she could walk on her own, she snuggled in to his side and smiled up at him.

"If you were this tired I could have brought you back sooner," he said. He felt guilty she'd been so tired and he'd kept her out for so long. Talk about being selfish. He hadn't even realized she was tired until she yawned.

"It's okay," she mumbled in to his chest. "I was having a good time with you."

Jason beamed at the compliment. She had been having a good time with him. She fought her tiredness to spend more time with him.

"It was this one right?" he asked as he reached the cabin he was pretty sure was hers. She looked up from his chest and nodded. They walked up the steps and she turned back to face him at the door.

"Thanks for walking me."

"It was my pleasure. Really."

She smiled at him again and he felt his heart flutter a bit. How could this girl he'd just met make him feel this way already? Weren't these things supposed to take time? Wasn't it a gradual process? Nate had always said love at first sight didn't exist. People didn't just fall in love so quickly. So why did it feel like he loved her? Like he'd do anything she asked him to right here in this minute? Maybe Nate was wrong. Maybe love at first sight did exist. Maybe this was it.

Jason smiled back down at her and decided to make another bold move. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear.

"Good night Cinderella. I wish you the sweetest of dreams."

And when he pulled back he placed a sweet, lingering kiss on her cheek. He smiled to himself as he saw her cheeks turn a faint pink. Once the blushing girl turned to the door he made his way down the steps of her cabin and started to head to Shane's cabin.

He's always loved this camp for all the great things it brought in to his life. Now he just had one more reason, the best thing of all.

* * *

**A/N: **This was really hard for me to write. There are parts of it I love and parts I hate. I just don't particularly like the pairing all that much. So, with that in mind, I think it came out pretty good over all. I definitely don't think I'll be writing a fic centered on this pairing again though unless a really good idea hits me. So I hope you enjoyed it while you got it.


End file.
